


A Different Kind Of Ass Kissing

by scandalous



Series: Kinktober 2019 [2]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Degradation, M/M, Multi, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-22 06:16:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20869553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scandalous/pseuds/scandalous
Summary: After much teasing about kissing House’s ass, Chase shows Foreman exactly how he does it.





	A Different Kind Of Ass Kissing

**Author's Note:**

> for kinktober; i mixed the prompts 'voyeurism' and 'rimming'. 
> 
> enjoy!

"I think I should eat your ass." Chase drops it into conversation like he's talking about the weather. "And if Foreman watched, even better."

House raises a brow at that. "Did he make a comment about you kissing my ass again?" He doesn't comment on it apart from that, but the message is clear— sure, you can eat my ass. It's good reassurance to his nerves. 

"Yep," he says, popping the p. “And I wanted to show him precisely how I do it.”

“I’ll page him when you’re worshipping yet another part of me, then. You should let him know what he’s coming in for, anyhow.” House says it all so casually, like this is yet another day at work for him. It kind of is, in the long run.

“Of course,” Chase nods.

The next day, Foreman is informed, and Chase is sinking down to his knees as House bends over his desk. He pulls down House’s pants and then his boxers, humming softly as he spreads House’s ass cheeks. 

“Are you sure your leg doesn’t hurt like this?” he asks.

House huffs. “I’ll be fine, Chase,” he says.

“I just want to make sure—”

“Stop worrying and get to worshipping,” House snaps.

Chase swallows thickly. That’s all the incentive he needs before he leans in, buries his face right in before starting to lick at his rim. House moans, shuddering and grabbing at his desk as Chase continues his ministrations. His eyes flutter shut as he licks into him, pressing his tongue right against his rim before pushing in, lips moving obscenely to  _ taste  _ House.

“God,” House breathes, wriggling against Chase’s face. “You’re— you’re fucking— oh god— fucking pathetic. You’re rimming me like it’s the last thing you’re ever going to do.”

Chase whimpers at his words, digging in further before pulling off for a second. “You should page him already.”

“You don’t order me around,” he snarls, even as he reaches for his pager.

He hums as he sinks his face back in, licking into his asshole eagerly, eyes fluttering shut. He keeps a hand on House’s hip as another one slides down his thigh, teasing at his hard cock with the prospect of jerking him off.

“Fuck,” House breathes raggedly, “Jesus fuck, Chase, oh my God—”

“I didn’t know  _ this  _ was how you kissed ass, Chase,” Foreman says as he walks into the room, closing the door behind himself.

Chase’s head snaps up and he smiles at him wryly. “That’s disappointing,” he says. “I was hoping this was what you pictured whenever you called me a kiss-ass.”

Foreman steps closer to them, settling onto one of the extra chairs, fondling at his length absentmindedly. “Of course I thought about it, but I didn’t expect you to invite me to have a first-row seat to you eating House out.”

He scoffs and goes back down to action, finally wrapping his hand around House’s cock, stroking him slow, teasing, prolonging this for as long as he can. He groans as he eats him out like it’s the last thing he’ll do, a fine line of saliva going down his chin as he buries himself in.

“Fuck,” House breathes out. “Oh— oh, oh, Chase, C-Chase!”

Foreman is still getting off to the sight, pulling his pants down to stroke himself.

Chase doesn’t stop his ministrations, as much as House wriggles and twitches underneath him, pushing back against his mouth. He goes faster at one point, stroking him hard, pressing around his cock just like House likes it— he’s buried his tongue as far as it can go when House releases, spilling white all over Chase’s hand.

Chase pulls off and falls back down to the floor, settling on his heels, looking up at House as he turns around, breathing hard as he relaxes against his desk.

“Jesus Christ, Chase,” he says.

Chase smiles at him and then turns to Foreman, who’s also quite close to climaxing himself. He crawls up to him and puts a hand on his thigh. 

“Are you close?” Chase teases.

Foreman grunts as he keeps working at his cock, shuffling and letting out a groan. “Yeah, fuck, you’re really s-so pathetic, God, Chase—”

“Thanks,” he says, tilting his head as he watches him until he orgasms, it washing over him as he breathes hard, eyes rolling back as he collapses onto the chair.

Both House and Foreman recover for several seconds, before Chase pipes up, “any plans to get me off?"

“No,” they both say at once. After a few seconds, House and Foreman smile at each other wickedly.


End file.
